


Undefeated

by Merfilly



Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of <i>Gods of Mars</i> from Tars Tarkas's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefeated

I was mistaken.

Foolishly, I turned my life toward the bosom of Issus.

There is but a lie, foisted on all of Barsoom through false priests.

Yet I am Tars Tarkas, greatest Jeddak of all the Thark nation. 

Though I face a lie, though death in monstrous form awaits me, I will forge bravely on, my head unbowed.

The hideous plant men attack once more, and those I was with are no more, yet one holds my back. One who is like no other, and known to me wields a sword as no other could.

I face death with my friend, John Carter, and know that though I die, we shall never truly know defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "Invictus" by Henley


End file.
